Everybodyknows!
by Kazikli Voyvoda
Summary: Genk Everybodyknows yang terdiri dari Light Imagay, L Lawliet, Mihael Keehl, dan Mail Jeevas bakal ngadepin UTS super nista! Bagaimana nasib mereka? Ga tau! Makanya baca dan jgn lupa R-E-V-I-E-W!


**Tittle: Everybodyknows**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship chapter depan berubah!**

**Rate: T**

**Disclaimer: Author menjamin Death note dan Naruto punya TO2-sensei dan Kishimoto-sensei**

**Summary: Genk Everybodyknows yang terdiri dari Light Imagay, L Lawliet, Mihael Keehl, dan Mail Jeevas bakal ngadepin UTS super nista! Bagaimana nasib mereka? Ga tau! Makanya baca dan jgn lupa R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**Pairing: lihat aja dibawah **

**Warning!: OOC yang menggila, lebay, gaje, AU**

**Don't like, don't read!**

Hola! Saya author baru disini. Kalau banyak salah, misstypo, .el, .be, .te mohon maaf, namanya juga author baru wakakak –alasan aneh-.

Ada tamu khusus dari Naruto! Genk Akatsuki!

Pein, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Itachi: Genk Akatsuki

Hidan: Guru Agama

Kakuzu: Guru ekonomi

Jiraiya: Kepsek

Enjoy this 'nista' fict! :D

Sebentar lagi, hari yang sangat TIDAK ditunggu-tunggu oleh para siswa-siswi GajeBanget Gakuen (author kehabisan ide-geplaked-). Kenapa? Ya karena sebentar lagi ... UTS! Ulangan Tengah Semester yang super nista dan yang bikin otak belel! Mana soalnya lebih susah dari UN lagi!

Hal itu juga berlaku untuk genk Everybodyknows, yang isinya para siswa populer di sekolah. Penasaran sama mereka? Author juga! Ayok kita kenalan sama empat makhluk ajaib anggota Everybodyknows!

Matt

Cowok tulen idaman setiap kaum adam –author ditendang mamat- eh kaum hawa. Suka main game, takut sama Mello, makanya dia dijuluki 'anjing setia'. Kerja sampingan setelah pulang sekolah adalah ngebersihin wece-wece umum. Nama lainnya 'Tukang wece kece'.

Mello

Penggila coklat, diktator, rambut bob warna kuning, mengingatkan kita pada 'SPONGEBOB' sereal favorit anak-anak XD. Doyan berpetualang makanya dijulukin Mello The Explorer bersama Light yang berperan menjadi Bootsnya. Menurut L, pagi, siang, dan sore Mello adalah cowok tulen, sedangkan malam hari dia berubah menjadi banci kesasar.

Light

Sering disangka cewek karena mukanya yang 'cantik' itu. Narsisnya selangit. Setiap detik selalu ngaca, mottonya 'Tiada hari tanpa ngaca'–author dan readers sweatdrop-. Punya banyak fans, jenius, ketua osis, tapi mesumnya menyamai Jiraiya si kepsek bokep. Suka ngintipin cewek mandi bareng Jiraiya. Selera musiknya parah, sukanya band-band alay Indonesia, favoritnya DANGDUT. Julukannya 'Banci Cantik'.

L

Anak autis kedua setelah Tobi si anak baik. Kemana-mana nenteng cake bejibun yang bikin author ngiler 10 liter. Insomnia-mania. Mukanya mirip panda, tapi bersikeras panda itu orang tuanya (??!!). Murid kesayangan seluruh guru, sekretaris osis, playboy cap jempol kebalik. Huuuuu....!!!

Saingan terberat genk Link Park adalah genk bernama 'Akatsuki' yang diketuai oleh Pein, yang juga merupakan ketua 'Ikatan Cowok Mesum' disingkat sebagi 'ICOM'. Genk ini juga populer disekolah, tapi lebih populer Link Park. Anggotanya terdiri dari Pein, Konan yang cewek sendiri di genk tersebut, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, dan Itachi.

Selain kegantengan dan kecantikan para member gank tersebut, yang membuat kedua genk tersebut populer adalah masing-masing genk punya 1 banci. Di Link Park ada banci jahanam macam Mello si banci mafia sedangkan di Akatsuki ada Deidara di banci teroris. –author dilempar ke Jalur Gaza sama Mello dan Deidara-.

Lha, kok jadi nyasar ke genk gaje gini sih? Oke, bek to fanfic. Light sih ga masalah, mau ada UTS kek, mau ada UN kek, mau ada alien kek, coz dia kan murid JENIUS tapi bokep, eh L juga deh. Coba bedain sama dua makhluk gajebo lainnya di Link Park, Mello dan Matt. Mereka udah pasrah aja dapet berapa...

Kantin Sekolah, 01.00 p.m.

"Light, hari senin kan UTS, nanti kamu kasih aku contekan ya?" tanya Mello pake bulldog eyes. Bukannya hati Light meluluh, si Light malah ilpil setengah mati. Yaiyalah, Mello pake bulldog eyes sih!

"Ogah gua kasih contekan sama banci kaleng kek elo. Mending gua kasih contekan sama Mamat." Light langsung membuang mukanya ke majalah playboy tercintah yang tadi pagi dicolong dari perpustakaan pribadi milik babehnya.

Mello dan L yang kebetulan duduk disamping Light–Matt lagi ke wece, kebelet katanya- langsung bergidik ngeri dan menjauh. "Hiiy...! Light-kun yaoi! Hombreng! Homo!" semprot L dan Mello kompak pake kuah.

Light mengelap hujan kuah dari L pake tisu. "Eh gue masih normal! Masih doyan cewek, gak kayak elu, pedopil!" bales Light tanpa prikepandaan dan prikebencongan.

"Idih, daripada elu, ketos-ketua osis-bokep! Gue laporin ke babeh lu Light!" ancem Mello.

"Laporin aja, elu kan ga tau babeh gue yang mana!"

"Iya juga ya..." Mello menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang full ketombe+kutu.

"Hahaha! Dasar Banci bego!" ejek L.

"Alah, diam lu, mayat panda kepeleset majalah bokepnya Light!!"

Dan terjadilah perang mulut antar Light, L dan Mello.

"Aah... Lega!" kata Matt riang. Dia langsung pergi ke kantin tempat temen-temen ganknya ngumpul. Bukan pemandangan indah Light dan L menikah, Mello menjadi penghulu sementara Kiba, pemilik warung sate Akamaru langganannya menjadi saksi –lu kate ini fanfic yaoi?!- melainkan adegan adu mulut L, Mello, dan Light yang terkenal akan kekerasan kepalanya. Makanya waktu kepalanya ditimpuk pake baja ga luka.

"Woi jangan kelahi! Malu atuh sama ibu Pertiwi!" seru Matt sambil menunjuk ibu-ibu berusia 40 tahunan penjaga warung pecel.

Akhirnya Mello, Light, dan L menghentikan pertarungannya. Mello gondok mendadak, Light epilepsinya kumat, dan L tobat jadi atheist dan pindah agama menjadi pemuja Jashin, agama sesat yang dianut oleh Hidan, guru agama mereka yang doyan telanjang dada dan sesatnya ga diragukan lagi. Aneh ya, kok Hidan yang sesat itu jadi guru? Itu adalah rahasia ilahi...-author digorok Hidan-

"Udah, udah! Daripada berantem, mending kita belajar kelompok buat UTS Senin depan di rumah gue!" usul Matt. Mello, Light, dan L ngangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Oke, hari ini gue ga ada sesi pemotretan pakaian luar, so gue dateng kerumah lu Matt." kata Light dengan narsisnya.

Matt berpikir sebentar. "Hm... Jam 9 malem sampe selese."

L terbelalak. "Hah? Malem amat!"

"Iya dong! Malem ini kan malem jum'at kliwon, setelah selesai kita uji nyali manggil jelangkung dan kawan-kawan!" kata Matt dengan pose 'nice guy'nya Rock Lee dan Guy sensei.

"Wokeh, wokeh. Gue usahain Matt." Mello menepuk pundak Matt dan langsung kabur meninggalkan best plendnya.

"Inget lo ya, jam 9 malem jumat kliwon!" Matt mengingatkan temen-temennya. "En jangan ada yang kabur!"

Light dan L menelan ludah. Mereka berdua pandang-pandangan. Alamat jelek nih...

MAMIII....! HEELEEEEP MEEEEEEEEEE.............!!!!!!!! Tereak Light dan L dalam ati.

Disaat Light dan L pundung di pojokan gara-gara harus mengikuti tantangan gila si psp freak, datanglah genk 'Akatsuki', musuh bebuyutan mereka...

"Wow, wow, wow! Lihat, ada tiga orang cullen dari genk Everybodyknows!!" seru Pein sambil nunjuk Light, L, dan Matt pake jari tengah. Sungguh tidak sopan...

"Pein, yang bener 'culun' bukan 'cullen'!" jitak Konan sang kekasih.

"Iya tuh! Cullen kan punyanya Edward Cullen di Twilight!" lanjut Sasori yang ngefans berat sama Edward Cullen. Makanya cita-citanya adalah vampir penghisap stroberi (??).

"Yaya... Whateper dah! Oh ya, Deidara mana?" Pein celingak-celinguk nyari si Deidara.

Anggota Akatsuki yang lain mengangkat bahu.

Booomm!

Sebuah ledakan besar menghancurkan kantin sekolah kesayangan semua siswa. Lalu muncullah dua orang cewek-atau cowok?- dengan pakaian seksi dengan background musik lagunya trio macan.

Light dan Pein langsung histeris. "OMG! MIYABI JADI DUA!!!!!!" Yang lain sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah laku dua makhluk bokep plus gaje tersebut.

Light dan Pein langsung lari-lari kearah idola mereka.

"Eh, gue bukan Miyabi un! Tapi Mi-ya-DEI-bi!" kata si cewek nomor satu, berambut pirang panjang sepunggung.

"En gue Mello Ozawa!" kata si cewek nomor dua, berambut bob pirang panjang dengan bekas luka dibagian kiri wajahnya.

"Ja... Jadi kalian berdua buka Miyabi?" tanya Pein.

"Yaeyalah! Kami ini kembarannya Miyabi! Tapi dibandingkan dengan Miyabi, kami lebih cantik!" cerocos si Maria Ozawa jadi-jadian yang rupanya adalah banci genk Everybodyknows, Mello.

"Iya un! Bener tuh un!" ujar Miyabi kelindes truk yang rupanya banci Taman Lawang genk Akatsuki, Deidara.

Light dan Pein langsung nangis-nangis bawang bombay, bawang merah, bawang putih, ibu tiri gara-gara ga bisa ketemu idola mereka, MIYABI a.k.a MARIA OZAWA yang mereka puja. Yang laen lagi-lagi sweatdrop.

Sasori, Tobi, L, Matt, Itachi, dan Konan pandang-pandangan. "Mimpi apa ya gue tadi malem?" tanya mereka semua KOMPAK.

**POJOK AUTHOR **

Author: akhirnya selesai juga fict gaje ini! XD

Mello+Deidara: heh author geblek! Apa maksud lo sampe2 kami dibikin jadi bencong?!-nunjukin chainsaw-

Author: tuntutan plot~

Deidara: alah, alasan lu un! Gue ledakin baru tau!

Author: coba aja, banci taman lawang! Weeek!

Light: seenaknya bikin gue jadi bokep!

Author: suki2 (baca: suka2)gue donk!

Tobi, Itachi: Kok kami ga dikasih dialog? –pundung di bak sampah-

Author: chapter depan! Tapi ga janji

Tobi, Itachi: awa kalo ga ada! –sharingan mode: on-

Author: Iye2, berisik lu ah

Sasori+Matt: -geleng2 kepala+swt-

MELLO OZAWA DAN MI-YA-DEI-BI: REVIEW! SEMAKIN BANYAK ANDA MEREVIEW, SEMAKIN CEPAT AUTHOR GEBLEK INI NGUPDATE FANFIC NISTA INI!!!! -lupa matiin capslock-

Kaz: review, flame, kritik, uang, pulsa akan sangat dihargai oleh author! Dan author hanya akan ngupdate fanfic nista ini bila review yang masuk mencapai 10 review. makanya REVIEW! –preman mode: on-


End file.
